The Real Ghostbusters Credits 1
The Real Ghostbusters Credits 1 (Seasons 1-3) shows the four Ghostbusters and Slimer coming down the street as the credits roll. Similar to the video to Ray Parker, Jr. "Ghostbusters". Later in it Peter trips over Slimer and slides slime in front of the other three Ghostbusters. All four Ghostbusters fall, and then they chase Slimer out of view. Typed Credits To see credits click "Show". Season 1 Produced By Jean Chalopin Andy Heyward Tetsuo Katayama Executive Consultants Ivan Reitman Bernie Brillstein Production Manager Shigeru Akagawa Hiroshi Toita Production Supervisor Winnie Chaffee Director Richard Raynis Associate Producer Gaetano Vaccaro Production Coordinator Jack Spillum Ken Duer Production Assistants Michael Lee Pole Kazuko Yamamoto Vic Kephart Julia Kim Bill Ruiz Story Editor J. Michael Straczynski Script Coordinator Lori Crawford Voice Direction Marsha Goodman Les Perkins Talent Coordinator Rick Dempsey Voices Arsenio Hall Maurice La Marche Lorenzo Music Laura Summer Frank Welker Storyboard Supervisor Kevin Altieri Storyboard Artists Kevin Altieri Brad Rader Dan Riba David Simons Eddie Fitzgerald Brian Murray Mike Swannigan Tokoshima Character Design Gary Payn Everett Peck Phillip Felix Key Background Design Bruce Zick Marek Buchwald Colette Van Mierlo Color Background Design John Calmette Color Key Derdad Aghamalian David Karoll Nicole Pascal Animation Supervised By Kazuo Terada Unit Direction Yasuo Kageyama Tomomasa Yamazaki Katsumi Takasuga Yasuyoshi Mikamoto Translation Hatsue Abe Tadatoshi Horiguchi Minoru Terao Key Animation Masato Kimura Tadamasa Yoshida Satoe Nishiyama Masae Ohtake Tetsu Honda Shigeru Ono Masao Takeda Color Styling Yukitaka Shishikura Satoko Shiho Animation Advisor S. Ogha Camera Direction Masayoshi Miyakajima Hidekazu Kojima Kouichi Nagano Teruo Abe Hiroki Nakatani T. Nishimura Dialogue Editors Brian Ravok William Ross Kelly Hall Norman Leblanc John Harris Oliver Manton Gary Oppenheimer Pre-Production Animators Woody Yocum Michael Kaweski Greg Bailey Brenda Chapman Herve Bedard Executives in Charge of Post-Production Thierry P. Laurin Mark M. Galvin Animation City Editorial Services, Inc. Post-Production Coordinators V. Kim Latimer Greg La Plante Supervising Editor Richard Bruce Elliott''' ' '''Supervising Music Editor' Marty Wereski Sound Effects Editor Richard S. Cannon Sound Effects by Zound FX Re-recording Mixer Jim Hodson Format Editor Lars Floden Assistant Editor Theresa Gilroy Track Supervisor Theresa Gilroy Track Readers Rob Rule Trudy Alexander Greg Bowron Deborah A. Broughton Allan Gelbart Lars Floden Michelle Rochester Terry Noss Sound Engineer Michael Cowan Videotape Supervisor Phil R. Defibaugh "Ghostbusters" Written by: Ray Parker Jr. Performed by: John Smith For notes on Songs featured on The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack, click here. Additional Music by Haim Saban Shuki Levy Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Characters Created By: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Executives Producers Michael C. Gross Joe Medjuck © Copyright 1986 Columbia Pictures Television Produced In Association With DIC Columbia Pictures Television A Unit of The Coca-Cola Company Season 2 Produced By Jean Chalopin Andy Heyward Tetsuo Katayama Production Managers Shigeru Akagawa Hiroshi Toita Production Supervisor Winnie Chaffee Assisted by Jack Spillum Art Director Marek Buchwald Animation Director Masakazu Higuchi Associate Producer Gaetano Vaccaro Production Coordinators Ken Duer Michael Lee Pole Production Assistants Vic Kephart Julia Kim Bill Ruiz Story Editor J. Michael Straczynski Script Coordinator Lori Crawford Voice Direction Marsha Goodman Talent Coordinator Rick Dempsey Voices Arsenio Hall Maurice La Marche Lorenzo Music Laura Summer Frank Welker Character Design Richie Chavez Gordon Harrison Dave Rodriguez Kenny Thompkins Paul Torres Gary Payn Key Background Design Richie Chavez Christian Choquet Stephan Martiniere Storyboard Checker Gordon Harrison Storyboard Artists Kohji Sawai Kohichirou Nakamura Mitsuo Kusakabe Norio Yazawa Hiroyaka Sakurai Katsumi Takasuga Kazumi Fukushima Hiroshi Saitoh Unit Direction Kiochirou Nakamura Yasuo Kageyama Tomomasa Yamazaki Katsumi Takasuga Hiroshi Saitoh Minoru Okazaki Yasuyoshi Mikamoto Masayuki Kojima Key Animation Masato Kimura Tadamasa Yoshida Satoe Nishiyama Masae Ohtake Tetsu Honda Shigeru Ono Masao Takeda Keiko Uchida Color Styling Yukitaka Shishikura Satoko Shiho Camera Direction Masayoshi Miyakajima Hidekazu Kojima Kouichi Nagano Teruo Abe Hiroki Nakatani T. Nishimura Dialogue Editors Brian Ravok William Ross Kelly Hall Oliver Manton John Harris Norman Leblanc Gary Oppenheimer Pre-Production Animators Woody Yocum Michael Kaweski Greg Bailey Brenda Chapman Herve Bedard Translation Minoru Terao Hatsue Abe Executives in Charge of Post-Production Thierry P. Laurin Mark M. Galvin Animation City Editorial Services, Inc. Post-Production Coordinators V. Kim Latimer Greg La Plante Supervising Editor Richard Bruce Elliott''' ' '''Sound Effects Editor' Richard S. Cannon Format Editor Lars Floden Assistant Editor Theresa Gilroy Supervising Music Editor Marty Wereski Track Supervisor Rob Rule Track Readers Trudy Alexander Lars Floden Greg Bowron Rob Rule Deborah A. Broughton Michelle Rochester Allan Gelbart Terry Noss Sound Engineer Michael Cowan Videotape Supervisor Phil R. Defibaugh "Ghostbusters" Written By: Ray Parker Jr. Performed By: John Smith For notes on Songs featured on The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack, click here. Additional Music By Haim Saban Shuki Levy Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Produced and Directed by Ivan Reitman Executive Producer Bernie Brillstein Based on the Characters Created by Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis "The Real Ghostbusters" is available on Magic Window Videocassettes from RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video. Original Soundtrack Album Available on Polydor Records Tapes and Compact Disc. Executives Producers Michael C. Gross Joe Medjuck © Copyright 1986 Columbia Pictures Television Produced In Association With DIC Columbia Pictures Television A Unit of The Coca-Cola Company Coca-Cola Telecommunications A Unit of Coca-Cola Television Season 3 Produced By Andy Heyward Richard Raynis Executive Consultants Ivan Reitman Bernie Brillstein Production Manager Winnie Chaffee Assisted by Bonnie Vitti Directors Richard Raynis Masakazu Higuchi Art Director Marek Buchwald Supervising Associate Producer Gaetano Vaccaro Associate Producer Kenneth Duer Gaetano Vaccaro Production Coordinator Robert Michael Silver Production Assistants Edward Anop Mikki Matthews Bill Ruiz Story Editor Len Janson Chuck Menville Script Coordinator Lori Crawford Voice Director Marsha Goodman Casting Marsha Goodman Madeleine Bascom Recording Assistant Rick Dempsey Voices Dave Coulier Arsenio Hall Maurice La Marche Kath Soucie Frank Welker Storyboard Supervisor & Assistant Director Gordon Harrison Storyboard Timing Walt Kubiak Color Key Tina Bigham Tricia Pascik-Goetz Heidi Shellhorn Marta Skwara Britt Van Der Nagel Storyboards Gordon Harrison Leonardo Jimenez Adrain Gonzales Vic Dal Chele Kevin Altieri Rich Chidlow Darrell McNeil Alan Wright Glen Hill Frank Paur James Smith Dan St. Pierre Brian Murray Jim Valentino Michael Swannigan Character Design Michael Diedrich Ernest Guanlo Carlos Huente Shawn McManus Rich Rudish Gary Lynn Payn Susan Zytka Prop Designers Jim McDermott Dave Rodriguez Fernando Tenedora Key Background Design Andre Clavel Kelly Day Claude Denis William Robinson Jim Schlenker Bruce Zick Color Background Design Greg Drolette Hector Martinez David Rothstein Animation Supervised by Masakazu Higuchi Translation Hatsue Abe Minoru Terao Kazuko Yamamoto Lip Sync Checker Michael Kaweski Overseas Editors Teresa Hannigan Jane Tattersall Andy Attfield William Ross John Harris Tom Harris Kelly Hall Pre-Production Animators Greg Bailey Yutaka Oka Herve Bedard Danica Bennett Michael Kaweski Roxanne Ducharme Executives in Charge of Post-Production Thierry P. Laurin Mark M. Galvin Post Production by Animation City Editorial Services Supervising Sound Editor Richard Bruce Elliott''' ' '''Videotape Editor' Phil R. Defibaugh Supervising Music Editor Marty Wereski Music Editor Stuart Coetz Mark Shiney Dialogue Editor Richard S. Cannon Format Editor Lars Floden Sound Effects by Zound FX Re-Recording Mixer Jim Hodson Sound Engineers Michael Cowan Greg La Plante Assistant Editors Gregory K. Bowron Heather C. Elliott Theresa Gilroy Randy Paton Rob Rule Terry Noss Susan L. Vovsi Donald Zappala Michelle Rochester Karen S. Rosenbloom Videotape Editors V. Kim Latimer Elvida Abella Kenneth A. Fischer Assisted by Kimberly Cronin Post-Production Coordinators Firooz Adelamini Diane E. Crowley "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker Jr. Performed by John Smith Music by Haim Saban Shuki Levy Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Characters Created by: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Executives Producers Michael C. Gross Joe Medjuck © 1987 Columbia Pictures Television, a division of C.P.T. Holdings, Inc. All Rights Reserved In Association With DIC Coca-Cola Telecommunications A Unit of Coca-Cola Television Trivia *The subscription cover art of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 is based on a scene from the first credits sequence. *The front and back cover of the Ghostbusters: Get Real trade paperback references the Ghostbusters' dance move. External Links *Darian Sewell- "ABC Saturday Morning April 25, 1987 - Part 2" video (Link to "DIC and Coke Credits for Season 1" video.) *80sCommercialVault- "80's Commercials Vol. 200 Part 2 of 5" video (Link to "DIC and Coke Credits for Season 2" video.) *80sCommercialVault- "80's Commercials Vol. 200 Part 5 of 5" video (Link to "DIC and Coke Credits for Season 3" video.) Gallery Season 1 One image is from Darian Sewell. RGBCreditsSeason1sc01.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc02.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc03.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc04.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc05.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc06.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc07.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc08.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc09.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc10.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc11.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc12.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc13.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc14.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc15.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc16.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc17.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc18.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc19.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc20.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc21.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc22.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc23.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc24.png RGBAiringCreditsSeason1sc01.png|Columbia Pictures Television logo from the original network airings of season 1 (Credit: Darian Sewell) Season 2 Some images from 80sCommercialVault video. RGBCreditsSeason2sc01.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc02.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc03.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc04.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc05.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc06.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc07.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc08.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc09.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc10.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc11.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc12.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc13.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc14.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc15.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc16.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc17.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc18.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc19.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc20.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc21.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc22.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc23.png RGBCreditsSeason2sc24.png RGBCreditsSeason1sc24.png|Seen on the ending to some Syndicated episodes when they aired. RGBAiringCreditsSeason1sc01.png|Seen on the ending to some Syndicated episodes when they aired. RGBAiringCreditsSeason2V2sc01.png|Seen on the ending to other Syndicated episodes when they aired. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RGBAiringCreditsSeason2V2sc02.png|Seen on the ending to other Syndicated episodes when they aired. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) Season 3 Some images from 80sCommercialVault video. RGBCreditsSeason3sc01.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc02.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc03.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc04.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc05.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc06.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc07.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc08.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc09.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc10.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc11.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc12.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc13.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc14.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc15.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc16.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc17.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc18.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc19.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc20.png RGBCreditsSeason3sc21.png RGBAiringCreditsSeason3sc01.png|''(Credit:80sCommercialVault)'' RGBAiringCreditsSeason3sc02.png|''(Credit:80sCommercialVault)'' Secondary Canon GhostbustersIDWV2Issue19SubscriptionCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 subscription cover Category:The Real Ghostbusters